Le secret de Natsuki xD
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Quand tout le monde a le dos tourné, Natsuki va sur de drôles de sites...


Bonjour! Voilà un petit oneshot écrit à 2h du mat', un vendredi soir, après l'école… Aucune retouche, aucune correction, seulement un délire nocturne… Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture… xD Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'écris toujours… Je ne suis pas morte. xD Je suis de retour bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. ;)

* * *

Natsuki était sagement assise dans la section "recherches informatiques" de la bibliothèque et lisait avec intérêt ce qui était écrit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur devant elle. Plus que concentrée, il lui arrivait même de penser à haute voix. Elle levait souvent les yeux au ciel, comme pour réfléchir plus profondément, mais les replongeait aussitôt dans les longs textes.

_Je vois… Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, au fond. Il suffit juste de-_

Puis soudain, une voix résonna très près de son oreille.

« Salut Natsuki! Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

La louve sursauta et se leva d'un bond.

« M-Mai?! Qu'est ve que tu viens faire ici?! »

L'interpellée leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je viens chercher des informations pour mon cours d'histoire… »

La rousse fixa alors l'ordinateur qu'utilisait notre chère rebelle.

« … et toi? »

Celle-ci s'empressa de boucher la vue à son amie en se plaçant devant l'appareil.

« M-Moi? Rien! Seulement quelques recherches pas importantes. J'avais terminé, de toute façon! »

Avec l'air gêné d'une personne s'étant faite prendre la main dans le sac, la motarde se dépêcha de fermer toute fenêtre Internet.

« Voilà! Dit-elle en s'éloigna un peu de l'ordinateur. »

C'était très étrange… Déjà que de voir Kuga à la bibliothèque tenait presque du phénomène paranormal… Sa réaction de criminel en fuite ne rendait la situation que plus suspecte encore : Quelque chose clochait, et ça, Mai le remarquait bien. Et peu importe ce que c'était, elle allait le découvrir.

« Ça ne te dérange donc pas si je prends cette place? » Demanda l'ancienne propriétaire de Kagutsuchi.

« Non non, pas du tout. »

La reine des glaces laissa alors la place à son amie puis s'éloigna, heureuse de ne pas s'être faite pincer. Mais tout d'un coup, au moment même où sa main touchait la poignée de la porte de sortie, un rire fort et prononcé lui glaça le sang…

_"Mai!?"_

Nerveuse, elle retourna près de la rousse qui riait toujours aux éclats.

« Il se passe koi là?! Pourquoi tu ris? »

« Haha! Tu es… » Commença-t-elle en tentant de retenir son rire effréné. « T'es allée sur un site… un site qui te montrait comment- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche violemment.

« Shhh! » Dit Natsuki, rouge comme une tomate. « Ferme-la, Mai! Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse sortir? »

Puis, comme pour accompagner la motarde dans ses avertissements, une bibliothécaire sorti de dans une rangée de livres :

« Mesdemoiselles, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais être obligée de vous demander d'aller à l'extérieur. »

« Désolées. On allait sortir, justement… » Annonça l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran en entraînant son amie dehors, la main cachant encore ses lèvres.

* * *

Une fois dans la cours de l'académie, Mai riait toujours à gorge déployée.

« Hahaha! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

La brune soupira, gênée, mais Tokiha ne lâchait pas le morceau.

« Non mais franchement… Toi, Kuga Natsuki, la jeune fille rebelle et associable, reconnue pour sa froideur… Qui va voir sur des sites Internet pour apprendre à embrasser! »

« Oi, Mai! Baisse le ton, un peu… Tu veux vraiment que toute l'école soit au courant ou quoi?! »

« D'accord, d'accord… Je me calme, désolée. »

« Et puis comment t'as su, d'abord? »

« Les historiques de recherches, ça existe ma grande… »

« Merde… »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu allais faire su ce genre de site dis-moi? »

« … »

« Se pourrait-il que… Tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un? »

La louve s'empressa de riposter :

« Non! J'étais… curieuse, c'est tout! »

« Ce n'est pas ton genre su tout d'être seulement "curieuse ». Alors… C'est qui? »

« Personne, je te dis! »

« Takeda-kun? »

« Quoi?! Non! »

« Non… Il n'est pas ton genre. Reito-san? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Arrête ça! »

« Non… Alors peut-être le Kaichou, dans ce cas? »

Natsuki se crispa à l'entente de la dernière supposition de Mai.

« Mais oui… Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es venue à la bibliothèque au lieu d'utiliser son portable, comme tu le fais d'habitude… T'avais peur qu'elle te surprenne! »

Le corps entier de Natsuki se raidi.

« N-N-Non! Tu dis n'importe quoi! C'était juste de la curiosité, je te dis! »

« Hai, hai… C'est d'accord, je te crois. Mais, je peux te donner un conseil quand même? »

« …Vas-y… »

« Shizuru-sama est très compréhensive, tu sais… Elle va t'apprendre! »

La brune ne pouvait pas être plus rouge. « URUSEI!! Je t'ai dit que tu te trompais sur toute la ligne! »

Ne semblant pas s'en soucier, la hime de feu continua son discourt embarrassant :

« Mais c pas compliqué, au fond. T'as qu'à sortir la langue, et tourner! Mais de toute façon, je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas le première fois du Kaichou… Elle est très populaire, tu sais. T'auras qu'à suivre ce qu'elle fait, et faire pareil! Je suis certaine que tu te débrouilleras bien… »

Une chance pour Natsuki, la cloche sonna avant que son « apprenti conseillère » n'eut le temps de reprendre son souffle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, notre héroïne était très heureuse de retourner en cours.

* * *

Une fois l'après-midi terminé, les deux adolescentes se retrouvèrent devant l'école pour se dire au revoir.

« Alors, tu fais quelque chose ce soir? T'as l'air pressée… » Demanda la rousse à son amie qui elle, était déjà sur sa moto, casque en main.

« Et bien… »

À peine eut-elle commencer à formuler sa réponse, qu'une douce voix à l'accent de Kyoto provenant d'un peu plus loin derrière la coupa dans son élan :

« Ara… C'était trop gentil de la part de Natsuki de me proposer de me raccompagner chez moi, de soir… »

Mai se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante et sourit malicieusement.

« Ahh… Bonsoir, Shizuru-sama… »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers la louve qui prit soudain un air hébété.

« Euh… T-Tu viens, Shizuru? »

Elle tendit un casque à la présidente qui ne discuta pas et grimpa sur la monture mécanique.

« On se reparle demain, Mai! » Cria Natsuki en même temps que le moteur ronronna. »

La passagère sourit gentiment. « Oui, au revoir Tokiha-san… »

« C'est ça, au revoir… Passez une bonne soirée, surtout. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis le véhicule démarra en trombe, emportant avec lui les deux jeunes femmes, tout en laissant mai seule avec ses pensées.

_"Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de lui demander comment ça c'est passer demain…"_

Puis elle soupira.

« Non mais quand même... Quelle orgueilleuse, cette Natsuki! »

* * *

Voilà! xD Je sais, ce n'est pas fantastique... Mais que voulez-vous? C'est le mieux que je puisse faire à une telle heure. xD Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. ;)


End file.
